You're My Best Friend
by Yori-chan
Summary: A girl is going to see her best friend! Maybe the person is more then just a friend? Not the most obvious couple. Song-fic. Please R&R [Present tense] Semi-fluffy ^_^


**You're My Best Friend**

****

            Quickly finishing brushing her hair, she looks up at the smiling reflection in her mirror. Skipping around her room, she picks up a light jacket, after spotting the misty drizzle outside. Opening the door and stepping out into the gentle rain she smiles again. She was going straight to her best friends house. Just the thought of this person can make her heart flutter. Her best friend gave her true happiness, the only one that was there for her always. She now knows what she feels for her dear friend…

Ooh, you make me live  
Whatever this world can give to me  
It's you, you're all I see  
Ooh, you make me live now honey  
Ooh, you make me live

            Walking down the sidewalk with a bounce in her step, thoughts lingering on one soul person. Trying not to psyche herself out she kept her thoughts on other things. Her best friend kept popping up; the picture was always perfect, with the same joyous smile. Remembering she was only going there to be friendly, just friendly. She's still grinning as she thinks, "When have I not been friendly?"

Oh, you're the best friend  
That I ever had  
I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine  
   
  


            While getting nearer and nearer to her destination it seems the sky is getting bluer. The rain began to ease off as well. Finally, when standing right in front of the house the sunlight took a peek through the clouds, "I guess it's anxious to see what will happen, too." The girl said, nervously tugging at her hair. 

And I want you to know  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you  
Oh, you're my best friend

            Now, summoning up all the courage she could muster, the girl rings the doorbell. Someone she has never seen before answers, motioning her inside. Assuming whom she's here to see, the stranger calls the name that brings happiness to her heart. 

Ooh, you make me live  
  
Ooh, I've been wandering 'round  
But I still come back to you   
In rain or shine  
You've stood by me girl  
I'm happy at home

You're my best friend

            Finally, her best friend makes an appearance. Gaping at the difference and yet similarities that her friend has now, and had when they last spoke. Inhaling dramatically the spirited woman speaks, "So, have you missed me?"

Ooh, you make me live  
Whenever this world is cruel to me  
I got you, to help me forgive  
Ooh, you make me live now honey  
Ooh, you make me live

  
  


            The look on her best friend's face is priceless. Shock, and joy all rolled into one! The girl gave her friend her finest close-eyed smile, and stands there beaming. 

            "Well, what are you doing standing there? Come here!" Says her friend shouting, and near to tears. The girl came closer and is now wrapped in a warm hug from her best friend, "I've missed you so much. Writing isn't enough." Her friend says sniffling, while breaking apart the hug. 

            "There's no need for writing now." The girl says in a whisper, grinning from ear to ear. I swear she's never smiled this much in one day in her entire life. 

Oh, you're the first one  
When things turn out bad  
You know I'll never be lonely  
You're my only one

            Embracing the girl again, her friend began whispering quietly in her ear, "I love you." Hugging her closer the girl says blissfully, "I love you too, I'll always love you. You're my best friend."

And I love the thing  
I really love the things that you do  
Oh, you're my best friend

Oh, ooh, you make me live   
  
  


 Breaking the embrace the best friend is still crying tears of joy. Sniffling the friend leads the girl by the hand to the kitchen. Sighing with fresh tears brimming in her eyes, "I've missed you so much!" The friend clutches the girl's hands and brings them up to her face, "Would you like something? Please stay the night." The friend let the girl's hands drop, "Are you staying here long?"

"Forever I hope." The girl said, "To stay with you."  The friend whirls their head around, confusion in their features. 

"Excuse me?" The friend says eyeing the girl.

"I-I'll stay with you," Says the girl stuttering, and it hit her what her friend meant by the 'I love you.' "Best friend." Adding that purposely, to see her friend's response. 

"Good," Says her friend, while turning to get something from the fridge. Stopping suddenly she began twirling her head back around, "You know, I think you're my best friend too."

The girl smiles while silently thinking, "I want you to know, my feelings are true. I really do love you. But now I'll play the part, for your friendship is a start."

Oo oo ooh  
              You, you're my best friend

~ Owari ~

**Yori's Notes:** Wasn't this nice and fluffy? ^_^ I'm sorry if it wasn't too good. Fluff isn't really my, uhm, style I guess. And the song is "You're My Best Friend," by Queen. Should I tell you who these two are? Hmm… maybe… maybe not? *picks at flower* Do I tell or don't I? Why don't you guess?! Tell me who you thought it was and I'll tell you who it is. *Waits* Fine, I'll just tell you. Though it would be nice if you tell me whom you expected in your reviews! It isn't a question of reviewing or not… it's just _better_ too. Mmhmm. Say what you want! Be honest, I can take it. *Braces self* Oh yeah… so who was it you ask? Hmm… well, if I tell you do you promise to review? Pinky swear? Okay! Well "the girl" was dun dun dun Li Meiling! And now that you know _that_ who do you think the best friend is? Common sense, people! Well, not _common_ really. But, anyway, it's *cough* Daidouji Tomoyo! No jokes. You gotta love them together!

Anyway, I really believe Tomoyo is Meiling's best friend. Syaoran is her cousin, I mean they're kind of close, but Tomoyo was there for her when Syaoran broke her heart. *sniffles* Kawaii, ne? I know Sakura is Tomoyo's best friend, but when she said "I think you're my best friend too," what do you suppose that was foreshadowing? Ho ho ho ho… with that said there's no need for a sequel! ^_^ Please review, I kept my end of the bargain, you keep yours!

**Disclaimer:***snicker* Cardcaptor Sakura is all mine! All mine I tell you! *flees from the copyright coppers*_  
  
___


End file.
